


far beneath the winter snows: The Letters

by sei_shonanon



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Amateur Research, Embedded Images, Fictional Documents, Letters, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 01:26:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25805101
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sei_shonanon/pseuds/sei_shonanon
Summary: Faux handwritten versions, in historical fonts, of the letters between Jaskier and Geralt fromfar beneath the winter snowsby fannishliss.ch. 1 - Jaskier's Letter
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 2
Kudos: 7





	far beneath the winter snows: The Letters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [far beneath the winter snows](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777264) by [fannishliss](https://archiveofourown.org/users/fannishliss/pseuds/fannishliss). 



  
...he gets a letter, addressed “to the White Wolf, Geralt of Rivia, Witcher.” 

  
|    
  
  


My ever dearest Geralt,

I hope this letter finds you as well as can be expected, not in small pieces, but warm, clean and relatively whole. I am writing from the comforts of the University at Oxenfurt, where I am presently lecturing. I am engaged, though not strictly contracted, to remain as long as I desire, contributing to the study of the liberal arts and belles lettres, viz., music and poetry, in which, I trust I do not flatter myself to declare, I have achieved some renown.

Students seem to enjoy my classes, as they cluster about the lecture hall in numbers too great to admit, and so the dean of letters has arranged a fairly generous stipend to continue as long as I lecture at least twice a month, and make arrangements to look over the work of at least a few of those who deem me a proper master.

Dearest Geralt, the manner of our parting has not ceased to pain me. I do not know if it pains you at all, though I do testify they lie who say that Witchers do not feel. You feel so deeply, so intensely, it breaks my heart to look upon how manfully you crush your feelings in your giant fists and shove them down with all your mighty strength.  
  
---|---  
|    
  
  


Please do not believe for even a moment, that your parting words, though they cut me deep, could ever sever the bonds of friendship that tie my heart to you. Any act of devotion you care to name, I would gladly perform in your honor. I love you, Geralt, make of that what you will. My presence by your side seemed to hurt you more than my staying would allay that pain — and that is the only reason I would ever stray from your side for long. 

I winter, as I say, in Oxenfurt… and until I hear from you again, my heart remains, as it were, buried deep under snows as white as your locks when they gleam in sunlight, fresh and clean as when, lovingly, I have tended them. I await your word, dearest Witcher, to fly to your side, or, should you need what succor a scholar might afford, please consider my rooms as your own, and my door forever open. 

I remain, as always, your friend and devoted servant,

Julian de Lettenhove, Prof. (Visc.)

_Jaskier_

Yennefer instructs me to write: she bears you no ill, and wishes you well.  
  
**Notes for the Chapter:**

> All text is from [_far beneath the winter snows_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/22777264/chapters/54428029) by fannishliss. I appreciate her kind permission to make these graphics based on her work! (the only change I made was to add a few extra paragraph breaks to break it up visually on the page.)
> 
> This lovely font is [Love'sLabour by Pia Frauss](http://www.pia-frauss.de/fonts/ll.htm), based on a calligraphy sample from somewhere around the 16th-18th centuries, according to her best guess at dating it.
> 
> I quickly checked the format of Renaissance-era letters [here](https://folgerpedia.folger.edu/Letterwriting_in_Renaissance_England) and found out that, at least for private letters between individuals, they looked [a lot like our modern letter format.](https://luna.folger.edu/luna/servlet/view/search?search=Search&q=L.a.852&QuickSearchA=QuickSearchA&pgs=250&res=2&cic=FOLGERCM1%7E6%7E6)
> 
> The flower drawing--because the letter was looking a bit plain and needed a little extra something--is edited from a [study of flowers](http://www.gallerieaccademia.it/en/node/1587) by Leonardo da Vinci, mildly inspired by the genius!Jaskier in _The Sevenfold Path_ by Star_flaming. (There are easier ways to get a little flower doodle than to do amateur image editing on a da Vinci sketch... but I'm a ridiculous human being, so.)
> 
> Other images were scavenged from various places around the internet.


End file.
